


Harder

by frabjousday (frabjous)



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frabjous/pseuds/frabjousday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt: nolan spanks em.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://revengekinkmeme.livejournal.com/408.html?thread=14744#t14744).

Emily braces against the dresser. “Harder,” she says.

The slap on leather on skin, the rattle of furniture.

“Harder.”

Nolan brings down the paddle hard enough so Emily shakes and the dresser thumps against the wall. She bites the inside of the cheek but she doesn’t even gasp.

Her voice is flat and determined when she speaks. “Harder.”

“Ems...”

She whips her head around to glare at him. “Can you do this or not?”

He knows Emily can take care of herself but he’s scared for her anyway. He’s already raised bruised welts on her ass and he doesn’t want to start drawing blood. He doesn’t know how she’s going to explain this to Daniel as it is. 

But if Nolan does this for her, at least there’s no one else. 

“I thought spanking was meant to release your inhibitions.”

“Not for me.”

They stare at each other for a long moment and Nolan nods in understanding, feeling himself slip back into character. “But you like it. It makes you wet.”

She turns away from him. “Yes,” she says and and he thinks he hears relief in her voice. “It’s why I need to be punished.”

Nolan strokes her hair, taking pleasure in the rare instance when she will let him touch her like this. “My terrible, bad, awful girl.”

Emily sighs, the first noise he’s really heard her make all day. 

“Now do it harder. Please.”


End file.
